


Bitter Farewell

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Charlie mourns the loss of his love.





	Bitter Farewell

Charlie walked slowly down the long aisles of the dead, searching for one person in particular. He hadn't even been aware of her death until he’d overheard his mother telling Bill. 

He felt horrible, tip-toeing silently among the mourners who wept and clung to their loved ones, somehow hoping that would bring them back to life. He felt like he was intruding as he stooped over to see who the cadaver was. 

Abruptly, he stopped, face blank. There she was, the love of his life, her eyes lifeless, her hair long and blonde, her skin unusually pale. Charlie crouched down in front of her corpse (he cringed at the word), struggling to keep his tears at bay. He let his fingers brush through her hair one last time. 

"I'm not going to wait forever, Charlie,” she had told him (her voice was still clear in his mind), "I refuse to be an old lady still pining for you. I don't want to end up like Sirius... I'm not going to die alone." 

He had just shrugged it off, dismissing her comment like he had all the others, assuming she was frustrated because she was on her monthly. But, period or not, she had been serious. Within two years, she had married Remus, and given birth to his son. 

Charlie's broad shoulders shook as the tears finally started to fall, ironically onto Tonks' face. Heaving sobs, he wiped the moisture from her skin, and gently shut her eyes. 

He'd never let himself forget this mistake. He would never again let a woman he loved slip from his grasp so carelessly. Charlie leaned over, kissing Tonks' cold, full lips for the final time. 

Quickly, he strode out of the Great Hall and into the dark night. He needed to catch his breath, to compose himself, before he went back inside to say goodbye to his brother.


End file.
